Raids
'Raids '''are the main source of conflict in ''Dillon's Rolling Western ''and Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger . Raids begin at sundown when the skies turn red, commencing the appearance of numerous Grocks around a village. The raids for each village follow a pattern, differing slightly by day. Below is a list under construction of known patterns by village. ''Dillon's Rolling Western Cinchville *The first three sets of grocks to appear each day, in order, are Footgrocks, Weakgrocks, and another set of Footgrocks. *1 Bossgrock appears on the second day, 2 Bossgrocks appear on the third. *The most attacked towers in Cinchville are Gun Tower 6 and Watchtower 3. Riverford *While preparing for the raid, you may run into Snaggrocks or Veggrocks for the first time. Though meeting either type of grock is unlikely during a raid, they will impede Dillon's progress here and in subsequent villages in preparing for them. *Gungrocks appear every day, positioning themselves by a river and attacking distant towers normally unreached by grocks and out of the range of the towers themselves. *The most attacked towers are Gun Towers 1,3, and 4. Hillville *Goldgrocks first appear. Though they primarily appear in the daytime, later stages have Goldgrocks that appear during raids. Rio Grande *On the second and third days, you will have to deal with the Megagrock, which will quickly wipe out towers if not dealt with. *2 Megagrocks appear on the 3rd day. *The first Megagrock to appear, on the second day, will attempt to destroy Gun Tower 4 first. This means that if Dillon wants to pass Colonel Buster's quest, he must destroy the Megagrock before it can take out the tower. River Delta *The first grocks to appear each day are Motogrocks. *On Day 2, Diregrocks are introduced and appear every subsequent day, slowly replacing Bossgrocks. *Day 1 introduces Stronggrocks. *This village is the first time where Goldgrocks appear during raids. Fort Denial *Springgrocks are introduced on the second day of the raid in the beginning, and appear in the beginning of the third day as well. Whirlpool Gulch *Magmagrock first appear late into the 1st day. Danger Valley *Megagrocks make a reappearance on the second and third days, in an almost identical fashion to their appearance in the Rio Grande (one on the 2nd day and two on the 3rd day.) *Diggrocks appear for the first time, replacing Gungrocks for good. Dust Bowl *No new grocks appear during the raids, unless you didn't run into Snaggrocks, Veggrock, or the Red Veggrock. *Bossgrock appear after a long absence after Diregrocks were introduced. *During all 3 days, the first grocks that appear are Stronggrocks which appear north-west from the village. Last Stand *Here the last boss, the Ultimogrock, is fought on the final day. The Old Mission *No grocks are fought here; rather, Dillon fights King Ron's Mecha-Barrel instead. ''Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger'' Beginsville *The first grock always appears from the north den near the edge of the mesa. *In day 3, the den closest to the village will have footgrocks heading to the village, making sure Dillon was paying attention to all dens. Gambol Ranch *The first grock always appears from the most northern den near the first watchtower. Trivia *In the Last Ranger, once the Train gets to the village and there are still some grocks in the field, all the grocks seem to go faster slightly. Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:The Last Ranger Category:Rolling Western